


Under the Suit

by photography_tea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, the usual sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photography_tea/pseuds/photography_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted the suit off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> My work for marichat week, and my first fic for it overall! I had more I wanted to write, but this will be my only one, sadly, because time constraints. Well, take your sin, people.

Marinette couldn't help the...urges she got from always seeing him. Was it the suit? Chat's outfit consisted of entirely black, and skin tight to boot. She could just imagine the muscles behind the material... It was the first time she was cursing at herself to make him want to reveal his identity to her, even though she always insisted as ladybug they'd be better off not sharing identities. She didn't in particular even want to touch them, looking would probably be enough for her. Probably. 

Nonetheless, she ran her hands along his muscles as she always did, feeling for what she can through his suit. 

"Someone's getting touchy, today, huh, princess?" He smirked down from above her. 

"As if you aren't always the same." She snorted back.

"Only because you let me." He chuckled as she groaned in response.

"It seems someone really has been more demanding more lately. I wonder why that is...?" He inquired curiously.

Oh, shoot. "I think that's your ego bursting, kitty." She played off with a small laugh.

"I think...you just want me, princess." She could feel his hot breath against her ear and the smug grin forming on his lips and couldn't help but shiver at the motion, nonetheless, despite his words. "You just don't want to admit it yet." Frustration bubbled up inside of her. From Chat's teasing, to her desires, to everything leading up to this point and just him overall. 

She just wanted the suit off. 

She wanted to feel his hot skin against hers, and she felt embarrassed at the feeling. The only thing she got was the skin left from the mask on his face, and she reached her hands to cup both sides of his face and crushed their lips together once more. Her thumbs brushed the edges of his mask and she sighed, pulling him closer. He responded with vigor, and she gasped, the sensations tingling throughout her whole body. She felt her face flush as she clutched him tighter, bringing him down closer, closer to her.

"C-chat..." 

He pulled away suddenly to her annoyance to get a good look at her face. Her eyes opened halfway to look back at him and she saw something clouding in his eyes that made her swallow. 

"Cat got your tongue, princess?" 

She wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face but he beat her to it as he just as quickly leaned back in. He prodded the middle of her mouth with his tongue to gain entrance and explored every edge and corner he could find, eliciting a moan from Marinette each time. Wrapping his tongue around hers, they fought for dominance. He continued to work his lips over hers and for not the first time, she wished it didn't have to stop. 

But their bliss was soon interrupted when they heard the inevitable ringing sounds of his miraculous beeping, meaning time was running short. She was the first to pull away, reluctantly, but was stopped short as she felt his soft lips once more. 

"Mm..wait, Chat..." She tried to form words, but Chat moved his lips over and over again, licking, sucking, making her incapable of doing so. After one, two moments later, he let her lips go with a smack. Their breaths intermingled as they panted. 

"You were saying, princess?" he grinned down at her. She shoved him off her playfully as he laughed, annoyed that he got her, once again. 

"You know what." She huffed. 

"Hmm...I do. But it's unfortunate that I have to take my leave now, princess. The usual time." 

"...Yeah." She replied as she sat up from her bed, but for some reason, she turned her body away from him. She didn't want to see his back leaving again, even if she knew he'd be back soon, anyway. She didn't want him to leave. 

"Princess? What's wrong?" Concern seeped into his face as he tried to take a peek at her face. 

"Nothing. Um, I'll see you." She said nonchalantly. If anything, she did not want to push or even mention the issue, making things awkward now wouldn't be worth it. 

"But it's not something you can run away from forever..." she thought to herself at the same time. She was fighting with herself, Ladybug wanted their identities completely secret, yet at the same time, Marinette wanted to know the masked boy all the same. But it wouldn't be fair to him if she found out, but without letting him know who she really was, which she wasn't sure she'd be prepared for. 

"I don't want you to leave." She sighed. The words she held back for a long time burst out from her mouth, and her eyes widened soon after. She whipped her head quickly to see his reaction, to quickly cover up her words to find him shocked, his eyes searching her own for an answer. 

His expression softened, and his mouth opened to speak. "I don't want to leave, either." Her heart lurched. But his next words came. "You'll see me soon, Marinette. And...when you do, at that time, I want you to choose me." 

He flashed her that smile of his, but she knew him better than that, he was smiling for her, but at the same time hoping his losses won't be met. He had found out some time ago that there was another boy in her life that she liked, and he had taken it half heartedly, or he had so tried putting on. But the small gestures he did whenever he came over, the look in his eyes when he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking, told her otherwise how he actually felt. It was wrong of her, she knew, what she was doing to him and to herself. At the same time, though, she also couldn't resist it, him, either.  
He saluted her. "See you later, princess!" He smiled at her once more before he climbed up the trap door and vanished into the night. Marinette flopped back against her bed with a thump. Closing her eyes, she exhaled. He was wrong, he was wrong all along, but she didn't want to admit it. He's already made her fall, hard, before she knew it.


End file.
